Fade to green
by EricFancier
Summary: Absinthe, two slytherins and three forbidden words. Slash, Draco/Blaise.


The embroidered snakes on the canopy in the roof were _moving_. Draco watched as they spun their black bodies around, coiling obscenely around each other. Poisonous green breath evaporated between their shining fangs. Enthralled, Draco's sweetly clouded mind could have stayed focused on their movements for the remainder of the night. But, of course, Blaise would not allow that.

"I love you."

Draco closed his eyes and clenched his lips together. _No. Not now…_ Blaise's slurred voice had come from the side of the bed. It was a wonder that Draco managed to prop himself up on his elbow with the constant churning, warm waves that surged through him, over and over. Blaise rested his head against the edge of the bed. Around him lay scattered bottles, some of which still had a few drops of green liquid in them.

"You love absinthe, Zabini." Draco sneered.

Blaise turned around, not without effort Draco noticed. His naked, coffee-colored skin was glowing in the light from the fire. He looked up at Draco; his eyes were misty, yet he wore the expression of a disregarded child.

"Don't call me that. It's not my name."

Draco snorted and returned to his outstretched pose on the bed.

"I shall call you whatever I wish."

"You're the boss." Blaise grunted from the floor. Draco smiled arrogantly.

"Yes, I am." he replied into the air.

All Draco wanted in that moment was to float away again, letting his sore body rest against the cool sheets and just fade away, just like they usually did around this time. But soon enough, he felt the weight of Blaise's body as he crawled up into the bed, somehow establishing a seated position. Though his eyes were closed, green flames were flickering behind his eyelids, Draco still sensed the intensity of Blaise's gaze.

"Why do we do this?" Blaise's voice was startlingly sober. Draco sighed.

"What?"

"Get drunk and fuck each other's brains out like this, when we cannot even bear to touch each other during the daylight. What are we running from?"

"For fucks sake, Zabini, don't tell me you're going to get philosophical. I'll gag you, you know that." Draco grunted and knitted his hands under his head.

"What if I wanted you to?" Blaise mused.

Before Draco had a chance to come up with a reply, he felt Blaise's fingers caressing his naked thigh. The absinthe that was dancing madly in his veins intensified his feeling of the touch. He felt Blaise next to him, closer now, big hands stroking his abs and hips. Then, Blaise's breath ghosting over his bellybutton, and his slick tongue that lapped ever so gently against it. Draco felt himself getting aroused again, though he honestly hadn't thought it to be possible. They must have fucked at least four times that night already; the first time out in the corridor before they even made it to the prefect quarters. Draco had taken Blaise mercilessly against the dungeon wall. Without warning, Blaise now took Draco's semi-hard cock in his mouth, the sudden heat almost painful on his abused glans.

"Blaise, no…" Draco hissed, but his fellow slytherin only answered by holding down his hips so that he couldn't move away.

Blaise was indeed skilled at this, and he never stopped surprising Draco with the things he could do with his mouth. He stroked Draco's cock, from the hilt to the top, with gentle but firm flicks of his wet tongue. Up-down… up-down. Soon Draco was hard and throbbing and lost in the sensation. Normally, he would be grabbing Blaise's head by now, throat-fucking him until he almost gagged. Maybe it was too much absinthe or exhaustion, but Draco's limbs seemed powerless and all he could do was gasp and shudder. He opened his eyes and looked at Blaise, between his legs, cock in mouth. Blaise met with his gaze, and for a brief second Draco thought that he saw the blackness in his eyes burn with some unearthly green. Then Blaise twisted his tongue hard against the slit of Draco's cock, and he fell back against the sheets with a strangled moan.

The serpents on the canopy were moving more wildly now, as if to match Draco's mounting pleasure. Everything around Draco was floating, melting away, and all that was left in clarity was the incredible suction around his cock. He was so far gone that the sensation of a slick finger up his ass didn't reach him immediately. It reached him, however, when that finger curled upwards and hit a spot somewhere deep inside of him. Draco arched his back and cursed out loud as the intense pleasure set his body on fire. This wasn't right, Draco was always the one to fuck; he always fucked Blaise and not the other way round… Just as he thought this, Blaise's finger slid out of him and damn if he didn't miss it a little. Blaise's mouth left Draco's cock. Eyes wide, Draco watched as Blaise climbed on top of him, drawing Draco's thighs up against his stomach and grasping his wrists.

"What are you doing?!" Draco hissed, but Blaise's expression remained calm and resolute.

"Showing you how it feels. How it feels when you fuck me until I weep, until there is nothing else in the world but your cock inside of me. How it feels to…surrender."

Blaise's words were thick with lust, and something that Draco could not define. Suddenly, he felt Blaise's cock nudging up against his entrance, trying to get in. Something snapped inside of Draco's mind. All of his strength returned to him as from out of the blue. With a snarl he pushed Blaise away, and before the other boy had time to breathe, Draco had thrown him down face first against the clammy sheets and nailed him to the bed with his own body. Draco pulled Blaise's hands together behind his back and held on with an iron grip. He leaned forward against Blaise's back, his mouth against Blaise's ear, so close that he could taste his sweat and hear every frightened breath that came from him.

"The fuck you're not." Draco gritted coldly between his teeth.

At this, he could positively feel Blaise tense up under him from fear, and his cock grew harder than it had ever been inside of Blaise's mouth. One hand still trapping Blaise's hands, Draco used his other hand to pry his buttcheeks apart. Blaise's hole was stretched and slippery with old cum and oil, but he still moaned out loud as Draco forcefully slammed his length into him. Draco groaned at the sensation of Blaise's slick hotness, still tight even after a night of constant fucking, and for a second he lost the grip around the other boy's hands. But Blaise made no attempt to free himself; instead he just clawed at the sheets, enduring every single thrust from Draco that pounded him into the mattress. When Draco came, his world was yet again on fire, and he never heard Blaise's sobs that drowned in the pillows.

Afterwards, Draco lay awake in the darkness. The fire had gone out but he couldn't care to do something about it. Blaise was mercifully asleep next to him, half-covered within the sheets. Draco had a sudden impulse to tuck them around him better, but he killed it as he might have killed a mosquito landing on his arm. The snakes on the canopy were almost still now, and with their decreasing movements Draco's chest grew more and more cold. Soon he would have to wake up and return to the real world, a world he didn't care for very much.

Soon he would be forced to think about it.

About why three words from Blaise's lips could hurt him so much.


End file.
